It is well known in motor vehicle bodies to provide storage accessories by which the vehicle occupant can facilitate the storage and use of items such as coins for parking meters, combs, cassette tapes, facial tissues, etc. In the prior art, such storage accessories have been variously provided on the sunshade, in the glove compartment door and on a console located between the driver and passenger seats. For example it is well known to provide a circular depression in the horizontal surface of the console to receive a beverage container such as a cup, bottle or can. Futhermore, it is well known to provide a coin storage device which holds parking meter change such as quarters, nickles and dimes. Various door arrangements have been used to conceal these storage accessories from view.
It would be desirable to provide such prior known storage accessories in a manner by which the console space devoted to such accessories is minimized and the vehicle occupant has convenient access to any one of a number of such storage accessories.